Eternal Cycle: Prince, Witch and Warlock
by Fiobri
Summary: Cycle 12 937. Can Cycle, Merlin. King Uther thinks his heir is close to perfect. Prince Arthur only waits for the day he can change the law and stop sneaking under his father's nose to help the innocents he condemns. Morgana just waits for the day the plot starts and they get Merlin into the royal household.
1. Chapter 1

**A kind of chapter two of the Eternal Cycle series, though every Cycle can be read as a separate story. This one is short. I should probably inform you now that the length differs a _lot_ in these. **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS 'Eternal Cycle: Massacre Managing' FOUND ON MY PROFILE. That one is a Naruto fic.**

 **I suggest you read it or things don't really make sense. Otherwise you're welcome to read any other Cycle in whatever order. (You won't really understand a lot if you don't know BBC's Merlin either)**

 **Terminology:**

 **Cyclist: A person who repeatedly gets born into different worlds.**

 **Cycle: One life for a Cyclist.**

 **Can Cycle: Cycle with canon story and next to no changes. It doesn't matter what time it starts.**

 **Trick Cycle: Cycle with story differences, small or big. They have to be noticeable.**

 **Mix Cycle: Cycle with two or more stories somehow combined. Crossover.**

 **Trace: The first Cyclist. A girl, most of the time.**

 **Rina: Trace's other self/inner self/first self.**

 **Drew: Trace's sibling/brother.**

 **Frisk: Trace's sibling. Gender neutral.**

 **Okay. Enough of that. Enjoy!**

CYCLE 12 937:

Can Cycle, Merlin.

King Uther loved his son.

He was the light of his life after Ygraine, his wife, had died. The boy was expressive and had wrapped his guards and babysitters around his little fingers. Even he found his eyes softening when he spotted Arthur smiling at him with that heartwarming happiness at seeing his father. He was a fast learner too. A perfect son at age two. Then he grew and his eyes gained more knowledge, more wisdom and he was left guessing where he could've picked it from. Maybe Gaius, his trusted physician, who had been tasked the boy's well being and some of his education. Education which Arthur took like a duck to water. It was honestly quite scary how fast he learned everything.

( _You're scared he'll surpass you before his twenties_ )

But he was incredibly proud of his heir's accomplishments. He was every teacher's favourite…

Uther sighed as he watched his son play with his wooden sword, the five year old surprisingly knight-like at that too. His son was close to perfect to succeed him… if it weren't for the fact he seemed to be thinking everyone as equal. A prince should think himself above, put himself above others to be listened. Otherwise no one obeyed his command.

 _(But if that actually makes people respect him more…? Threat-threat-_ threat-to-throne _!)_

The king, the father, was resolved to show his boy how the world worked. No prince survived by being soft hearted. Kings made harsh decisions and he would see to it his son understood that.

(He couldn't have accounted for the reaction his son had to burning magicals… those empty eyes as he watched in horror… )

( _for-his-own-good-for-his-own-good…!_ )

(Drew drew a conclusion when he was six and watching the woman _burn_. He would save as many magicals as possible from under his father's thumb and sort things out when he was king)

xXXx

Trace-as-Morgana took one look at the six-year-old blonde prince who was to be her brother and smiled. She knew those eyes. Knew them very well. Only Frisk was somewhere else right now, then.

(Uther watched in satisfaction as his ward/daughter and son took an immediate liking to each other, sharing stories and laughing, doing _excellently_ in their studies and looking everything siblings should. The whole castle anticipated the day the siblings would grow into a magnificent prince and princess)

xXXx

Morgana was eight and Arthur ten when they snuck to see the Great Dragon. Also known as Kilgharrah. They did not quite expect him to try and fry the girl. That was a bit of a problem, because said girl was there to set the dragon free after three years of imprisonment. Well, now that they _found out_ about said imprisonment, or they would've gotten there sooner.

"What is the Once And Future King doing with The Witch in my prison?", Kilgharrah roared and gave the two the evil eye, after he eventually calmed down. He was still irritable, though.

The two looked at each other in surprise before smiling identical smiles up at him, "We're siblings", they chorused.

Morgana smiled apologetically at him, "We came to set you free if you promise not to hurt Camelot's citizens for revenge"

Arthur took over, "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. We only found out you were here two days ago"

The dragon did a good impression of steadily raising an eyebrow as they explained further. He let out a rumbling sigh.

"Of course something like this would come and derail the prophecies… Go ahead", he sighed.

A bit later he gave the duo each a scale with a spell to call him for help. The two grinned and said their farewells before heading inside, sneaking two non-magical people from the cells in the process.

xXXx

Gaius was amazed and thankful of Arthur and Morgana.

They had helped so many of the sorcerers to escape and thwarted many raids with misinformation and warnings sent ahead. It let him hope that things could be different once Arthur became king. It just amazed him that two _children_ , thirteen and eleven, could be so mature and understood the world around them…

It was also great that they asked his help with things. He was proud that they knew to find help if they were in over their heads.

xXXx

Arthur was seventeen.

He was sent on a raid to kill a druid camp. The young man inhaled and exhaled, asking his father (his king) to give him the 'honor' of choosing who to bring with him. Permission granted, he took Sir Leon and eight other trustworthy knights with Morgana as their magical backup. Not that King Uther knew that.

They rode off in the night and reached the site where the camp had been spotted. It was still there when they arrived. Already having been told of Arthur's stand on magic his trustworthy knights got off their horses and went to discuss how to handle the situation. The druids were frightened at first, but warmed up quickly once they realized they really meant no harm.

Arthur returned with a few 'valuable' druid items as proof of their raid and gave them to his father while the camp relocated to safer parts.

Uther didn't suspect a thing.

xXXx

Frisk-as-Merlin came to town. Arthur took one look at him, grinned, and went to ask his father to make the boy his manservant or bodyguard. It was funny how easily Uther agreed once shown to the black haired boy's fighting capabilities. The trio made a point to learn at least some in every world. Ninja training was a very nice thing to have.

Days went by with a pattern: Magical threat, Uther panics, Cyclists take care of it either secretly or hiding how it was really done, a week of peace. Sometimes Gwen, a knight or Gaius tagged along for the thing.

Of course, they all had their fair share of thwarting executions of innocents.

xXXx

When King Uther died at the hands of a non-magical incurable illness the kingdom mourned. For a week. And not really that much mourning was present. Actually, many rejoiced. Because Arthur would take the throne and they all knew he was the people's king. A king that knew his people and loved them. That was what he had been as a prince after all.

Others rejoiced Arthur becoming king because they knew it would free them. The process would be slow… or not that slow since the people had already been half convinced that magic wasn't really evil. Most of that was due to the Cyclists.

Magic would be free again in three months after Arthur started his reign. Albion would rise with the Once and Future King's, the Witch's and Emrys' lead.

The trio were just happy to label this Cycle as 'vacation'. If you could call ruling a kingdom that.

xXXx

 **End of Cycle. I'll probably publish another chapter to inform when another Cycle's coming out. So if this story updates it's because of that.**

 **Or then I'll just make another notice to Chapter 1. In that case, if you want to be informed of new Cycles please follow 'Eternal Cycle: Massacre Managing'.**

 **I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**


	2. Notice: Chapter 3 Out!

**Chapter 3 published! Again, it's on my profile.**

 **Category:**

How To Train Your Dragon

 **Name:**

How To Win A War

 **Summary:**

Cycle 7. Trick Cycle, How To Train Your Dragon. Kernel and Hiccup wonder when their lives turned so backwards. From trying to kill dragons to being their best friends. Kernel says it's because Hiccup shot down Toothless. Hiccup thinks it's all her fault for having a dragon as her other self. Either way they have a village to convince and a Dad whose world views to shift. Twin!fic.

 **This one is the first multi-chapter Cycle I'll publish. One I'm _sure_ will be complete at some point. Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing the thing! **

PS. Future Cycles will be informed of in Eternal Cycle: Massacre Managing.


End file.
